overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 05
Work Hard! Valentine's Day (窮地！ がくりょくてすと Kinben! Barentaindē) is the fifth episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on February 11, 2020. Summary Petelgeuse Romanee Conti finding himself at the gates of the school declares that he will show them the meaning of 'love' on Valentine's Day. In Class 2, Emilia, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, and Megumin discuss about the upcoming holiday from Satou Kazuma's world: Valentine's Day. According to Megumin, it's a day where you give chocolate to a loved one. Emilia is intrigued though Ivanovna feels its a waste to give chocolate to somebody else. When asked who she will be giving chocolate to, Megumin guesses it will be Kazuma. Curious about her fast choice, Megumin explains that the boy never experienced Valentine's Day in life. In fact, the only chocolate he got were from his mother. Emilia decides to give her chocolate to Puck, who agrees and promises to give the girl some too. Ivanovna is not sure if that's how it works. She sees Tanya and calls her over. The girls explain that they are talking about Valentine's Day, and Tanya is asked if she has anyone in mind to give chocolates to. Sadly the major decides not to participate. Though states if someone paid for the expense budget she could do it. She calls it "duty chocolate": sweets that you give to your work friends as a way of saying thank you. Ivanovna laments that you have to give so much chocolate, but Tanya states the quantities can be cheap and small. Emilia decides to do just that for Natsuki Subaru, causing the others to pity the boy much to Emilia's confusion. In Home Economics, Albedo is thrilled that Valentine's Day is coming and prepares to make homemade chocolates for her love. She is joined by Petelgeuse who shouts his own encouragement telling her to put her love in her chocolates. The Archbishop then begins to instruct the Overseer Guardian on how to make chocolate. He asks what kind Albedo would like to make. Albedo muses that she would like to make dark bitter chocolate for Ainz Ooal Gown, as it reflects his maturity. Hearing her reason, Petelgeuse is happy to have met someone as diligent as she. Kazuma, staring outside from the window, makes a note to stay away from the two. At the Nurses' Office, Darkness asks Rem and Shalltear Bloodfallen who they plan to give to on Valentine's Day. Shalltear plans to give to Ainz while Rem is happy to give to Subaru. Rem asks Darkness if she is planning on giving any chocolates to Kazuma, causing the masochist to be flustered. She tries to explain Kazuma is just a fellow party member, but the other girls think that's not all. Roswaal L Mathers yearns to receive some chocolate to his fellow battalion mates: Rhiner Neumann, Vooren Grantz, and Wilibald Koenig. Petelgeuse Romanee Conti finding himself at the gates of the school, declares that he will show them the meaning of 'love' on Valentine's Day. In Class 2, Emilia, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, and Megumin discuss about the upcoming holiday from Satou Kazuma's world: Valentine's Day. According to Megumin, it's a day where you give chocolate to a loved one. Emilia is intrigued though Ivanovna feels its a waste to give chocolate to somebody else. When asked who she will be giving chocolate to, Megumin guesses it will be Kazuma. Curious about her fast choice, Megumin explains that the boy never experienced Valentine's Day in life. In fact, the only chocolate he got were from his mother. Emilia decides to give her chocolate to Puck, who agrees and promises to give the girl some too. Ivanovna is not sure if that's how it works. She sees Tanya and calls her over. The girls explain that they are talking about Valentine's Day, and Tanya is asked if she has anyone in mind to give chocolates to. Sadly the major decides not to participate. Though states if someone paid for the expense budget she could do it. She calls it "duty chocolate": sweets that you give to your work friends as a way of saying thank you. Ivanovna laments that you have to give so much chocolate, but Tanya states the quantities can be cheap and small. Emilia decides to do just that for Natsuki Subaru, causing the others to pity to boy much to Emilia's confusion. In Home Economics, Albedo is thrilled that Valentine's Day is coming and prepares to make homemade chocolates for her love. She is joined by Petelgeuse who shouts his own encouragement telling her to put her love in her chocolates. The Archbishop then begins to instruct the Overseer Guardian on how to make chocolate. He asks what kind Albedo would like to make. Albedo muses that she would like to make dark bitter chocolate for Ainz Ooal Gown, as it reflects his maturity. Hearing her reason, Petelgeuse is happy to have met someone as diligent as she. Kazuma, staring outside from the window, makes a note to stay away from the two. At the Nurses' Office, Darkness asks Rem and Shalltear Bloodfallen who they plan to give to on Valentine's Day. Shalltear plans to give to Ainz while Rem is happy to give to Subaru. Rem asks Darkness if she is planning on giving any chocolates to Kazuma, causing the masochist to be flustered. She tries to explain Kazuma is just a fellow party member, but the other girls think that's not all. Matheus Johan Weiss yearns to receive some chocolate to his fellow battalion mates: Rhiner Neumann, Vooren Grantz, and Wilibald Koenig. He can't seem to remember when the last time he had any chocolate and its ecstatic of the day when girls give chocolates to guy. Koenig manages to get the captain's attention, and his friends help explain that girls on Valentine's Day only give to people they like. But Weiss mishears thinks that means the girls' affection is a bonus, putting the rest of the guys at a loss. Neumann gives it a shot to explain to the dunce of how Valentine's Day works. Though he tells the captain that he will get to asks girls for chocolate, however, he must be polite. Neumann seeing Kazuma walking by calls him over to provide a reference and asks if he wanted chocolate from a girl what did he say? Kazuma thinking, then shows both hands out, bows and shouts "Give Me Choco!". Kazuma says to keep bowing and asking and eventually, Weiss will get all the chocolate he wants. Weiss thanks Kazuma, but the latter says there is no need and walks away as he stifles a laugh. The three soldiers know that's not true but get a silent laugh at watching Weiss drool and stupidity. As if on time, Darkness, Rem, and Shalltear come down the hallway giving Weiss an opportunity to demonstrate Kazuma's advice for real. He keeps walking towards them in a zombie-like manner causing Rem to use Huma knocking Weiss with a bunch of crystal shards. Tanya and Subaru soon come to the scene of Weiss kneeling on the ground in defeat. Tanya asks what's wrong only for Weiss to try again, but Tanya realizes someone tricked Weiss. Back at Home Economics, Albedo is busy making chocolate with Petelgeuse. Sebas Tian comes across the two and asks what they are doing, for Albedo to explain they are making chocolate for Ainz. Though finding it to be a wonderful idea he asks who Petelgeuse is, only for the Archbishop to introduce himself in an exaggerated manner. The butler is not impressed and registers the man as a trespasser and throws the man out the window. Crashing outside the school gates, Petelgeuse is happy as he completed his mission. Albedo was still happy for the help of Petelgeuse, just as Subaru comes in and greets his classmate. Albedo shows her work, a chocolate confection that eerily resembles Petelgeuse's face. Subaru disturbed by the image, tries to give some positive reinforcement for her work. The next scenes show the students from Class 1 and Class exchanging chocolates with their friends. Other characters are shown buying chocolates and giving them to their loved ones. At the end, Ainz received multiple chocolates from Albedo, Shalltear, Mare Bello Fiore, and Aura Bella Fiora. Though happy of the gifts, he realizes he can't eat any of it. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Petelgeuse Romanee Conti * Emilia * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Megumin * Puck * Tanya von Degurechaff * Albedo * Satou Kazuma * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Rem * Darkness * Matheus Johan Weiss * Rhiner Neumann * Vooren Grantz * Wilibald Koenig * Natsuki Subaru * Sebas Tian * Aqua * Demiurge * Cocytus * Beatrice * Chomusuke * Yunyun * Felt * Reinhard van Astrea * Julius Juukulius * Lupusregina Beta * Eris * Narberal Gamma * Ruffian * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * CZ2I28 Delta * Hamsuke * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Kyouhukou * Roswaal L Mathers * Ram * Hans von Zettour * Kurt von Rudersdorf * Vanir * Pandora's Actor * Erich von Rerugen * Naofumi Iwatani * Raphtalia * Filo * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Ainz Ooal Gown Locations * School Play Notes * In the Isekai Showtime opening, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti was added into the cast. * This is the second Isekai Quartet episode that has a special holiday ending song. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes